fantasyuniversityfandomcom-20200215-history
Non-Player Characters
' ' 'Fantasy University' 'Rickety Docks' : Mad Captain Willy-Jack : Mad Captain Willy Jack, the Silly Sod of Scissor Street! He'll cut your hair, he'll raid your ship, he'll cook you something good to eat! : Quests: : Reference to Johnny Depp and his characters: Edward Scissorhands, Willy Wonka, Captain Jack Sparrow, Sweeney Todd and the Mad Hatter : Captain Arrr : Here be Captain Arrr! Mighty captain of the SS Deckjoke, Fantasy University's schoolbus. : Admiral Snackbar : It's a snack! : The Docktopus 'Student Union No. 98' The Office : Amma Terraneo : In spite of the cats, there's a rumor on campus that Amma is the sanest person at F.U. : Quests: : Milf and Cookies : The Headmaster : : The big cheese. The head of the college. Founder of Fantasy University and the whole reason you're here. Be nice. : : The Principle Pal : : Capped teeth and bad comb-over aside, everyone needs a friend at school! Why the Headmaster keeps him around is a mystery, but at least he isn't hurting anyone.' ' : : Vandell the Vandel : : He probably just didn't get enough hugs as a child. No, do not go hug him. Nurse's Office : The Nurse : The Head Nurse scowls at you, grunts, and shakes her head. If she could talk in a range that your ears could pick up, you imagine she'd say: "You no need healz! You leave me and doctors alone now. Yes?!" : Dr. Mac Steamy : On the plus side, all that steam? His clothes never wrinkle. : Handsy Forbidden Larder : The Top Chef : : A veritable gastronaut, a tortured soul who paints in beurre blanc, lemongrass foams, and balsamic reductions. : Quests: : Hallow The Mallow : : Reference to Chef Gordon Ramsay Common Ground : Fork : Carla : Carla seems oblivious to much of the activity around her. The Knights of Gouda like their Mathemagician to be focused. : Codie : Codie is Cheermonger for the Knights of Gouda. She seems to talk... alot. Even when no one is there. Hmmm... : Zaboohoo : The Knights of Gouda pride themselves on strong members... and Zaboohoo. This emomancer can out-emo some of the best. Heh, Emo'd. : Blahdezz : Blahdezz is the Slackninja for the Knights of Gouda. Blahdezz often refers to himself in the third person. Blahdezz thinks this is cool. : Tinkerbrawla : Tinkerbrawla is the official Dodgebrawler of the Knights of Gouda. She makes you nervous with those balls in her hand. 'Mordorms' Lobby : Skool Suplies shopkeeper Floor 14 : Ron Wheeezy : Harmony Lounger : : Reference to Ron and Hermione from Harry Potter Floor 2 : Biff the R.A. : Quests: OMG SLUMBER PARTY! : Merwin of Pythagoria : Mathemagician : Reference to Merlin and Pythagoras : Philip Juandego : Slackninja : Grumpy Buskins : Emomancer : Randy McDandy Jr. : Dodgebrawler : Prescilla Giggleberry : Cheermonger 'Detention Dungeon' : The Detentionkeeper : The Detentionkeeper had a name once, until he rolled it up and ate it. : The Janitor : It's said the Janitor once had an illustrious and promising career as a brain surgeon. It's also said that he was raised in a squirrel cage. One of those is true. 'Liberal Arts' : Laura A. Framingham : Perpetual gloom surrounds the leader of the Emomancers, giving her a certain air of mystery, a certain je ne c'est... I dunno. : Jeff LeBruceli : The man. The abiding mystery. But you can just call him... "Dude". No, really, he prefers it to that ridiculous name. : Hannah Missourah : Please do not confuse her with that other Hannah. She doesn't like it. And if you think she's unbearable now, she gets even cuter when she's angry. : Reference to Hannah Montana. 'Conservative Arts' : DDr. Michichi Kookoo : With his doubel-doctorate in Astro-Frenology and Microtemporal Mathemagicks, DDr. Kookoo has leared above all else that the rhythm is, in fact, going to get you. : Reference to Dance Dance Revolution. : actually the better reference is for discovery channel's physicist Michio Kaku, he actually talks about time travel and stuff. : Botches O'Mulligan : Ol' Botches has a saying: "If you can dodge a wench, you can dodge my balls." Misquote? One can only hope. : Reference to the film Dodgeball. : Prof. Jamie 'Savage' Adam : Reference to MythBusters' Jamie Hyneman and Adam Savage. 'Townshire' 'Upper Townshire' Town Halle : Mayor McQwimby : Your eyes don't deceive you. He is, in fact, the head cheese around here. : : Quests: : Turtles in the Half-Well, IE Gutter : Reference to The Simpsons' Mayor Quimby. A Really Nice Park : Dog the Bounty Fish 'Town Green' : The Piano Guy and Elton : Reference to Billy Joel and Elton John. : Keeper of the Bar : Professor Tree Name : You know, using colors for town names was cute and all, but this whole tree thing is pushing it just a little ''bit. : Trains your pets at the Petsgo Field. : Reference to Professor Oak of Nintendo's Pokemon games. : '''Off the Chain shopkeeper' : Craftwerks shopkeeper : Pants Half Off shopkeeper 'Lower Townshire' : Loogie McCheese : Remember when you were little, and you'd accidentally kick a ball into the old man's yard who lived down the street? And remember how the old guy would snatch up the ball, refuse to give it back, and then stab it with an icepick over and over pretending it was your face? Yeah, this guy is that guy's dad. : Beer, Bait and Swords shopkeeper : Steve the Tentacle : Public Transport Cat : Reference to the Catbus (Nekobusu) from My Neighbor Totoro. 'Bread Basket' 'Bacon Acres' : Farmer Vill : Farmer in the Dell : The Farmer in the Dell, the Farmer in the Dell, Hi-ho, the derry-o, did we mention he's the Farmer in the Dell? : Reference to Dell computers. : Notorious P.I.G. : Herb : Shopkeeper at Herb and Spices : The Scalper : Boudin Noir 'Pasta Orchards' : Farmer Miranda : Farmer Maynard : The lieutenant of lettuce, the colonel of corn, the commander of carrots! : Mack Lalanne : Before you got out of bed this morning, this guy swam the length of the Elanthian Sea harnessed to 14 mega-freighters each loaded with a full season's harvest of Hypersquid. You're probably not even dressed. Quests: Killer Juice (Daily) : : Neygiri 'Warden Cliff's Tower' : Warden Cliff : 'Pleasanton' 'Boarded-Up Mall' : Gepedo : Prison Guard 'Town Square' : Mayor Brian 'Outer Limits' : Ervin, the Nervous Farmhand : The Faunted Family 'Trainwreck' : Misplaced Bear : Reference to the Polar Bear in Lost. 'The Jungle' : Jane Allswell : Reference to Jane Goodall. : : Hugozan : Hugozan is an expert in speaking to primates who've passed on to the afterlife, or Necrosimianism. :Reference to Hugo "Hurley" Reyes from Lost. : : Skeezy Kong : : Shifty Kong : 'E.A.T.E.M. HQ' : Melanie Hugglepup 'Archaeologists Anonymous' : Sir Archibald Dirtypants : 'The Mangle' : Lara Hotpants :Reference to Lara Croft of the Tomb Raider games. Category:NPC